Love Shack
Love Shack by The B-52's is featured in Heart, the thirteenth episode of Season Three. The song is sung by Blaine, Kurt and Mercedes with Brittany, Rachel and Sugar and the rest of the New Directions providing background vocals. During Sugar's party, she introduces her special guest, Blaine, who makes his first appearance after his injury from Sebastian in Michael. He dedicates the song to "all the lovers in the room". Lyrics Blaine: If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says 15 miles to the Mercedes: Love shack', love shack, yeah, yeah I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway Mercedes with Rachel and Brittany: Lookin' for the love getaway, headed for the love getaway Blaine (Mercedes, Brittany and Rachel): I got me a car, it's as big as a whale (Love getaway) And we're headin' on down to the love shack (Love getaway) I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20 (Love getaway) So hurry up and bring your jukebox money Mercedes with Rachel and Brittany: The love shack is a little old place Where we can get together Love shack, baby (Blaine: A love shack, baby) Love shack, baby, love shack Love shack, baby, love shack Kurt: Sign says, 'Stay away fools' 'Cause love rules at the lo-o-ove shack Well, it's set way back in the middle of a field Blaine: Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back Brittany: Glitter on the mattress Rachel: Glitter on the highway Sugar: Glitter on the front porch Mercedes: Glitter on the highwa-aay Mercedes with Rachel and Brittany: The love shack is a little old place Where we can get together Love shack, baby (Kurt: Love shack baby) Love shack, that's where it's at Love shack, that's where it's at Blaine: Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin' Wearin' next to nothing, 'cause it's hot as an oven The whole shack shimmies When everybody's movin' around And around and around and around Mercedes, Rachel, Brittany and Kurt: Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby (Blaine: Folks linin' up outside just to get down) Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby (Blaine: Funky little shack, funky little shack) Kurt: Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale And it's about to set sail I got me a car, it seats about twenty So come on and bring your jukebox money Mercedes with Rachel and Brittany: The love shack is a little old place (Mercedes: little old place) Where we can get together Love shack, baby (Blaine: A love shack, baby) (Mercedes: oh oh) Love shack, baby, love shack (Mercedes: oh oh) Love shack, baby, love shack (Mercedes: Love shack, baby, love) Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel and Brittany: Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby (Blaine: Knock a little louder sugar) Bang bang bang,on the door, baby (Blaine: I can't hear you) Bang, bang (Blaine: On the door, baby) Bang, bang (Blaine: On the door) Bang, bang (Blaine: On the door, baby) Bang, bang Blaine: You're WHAT? Kurt: Tin roof, rusted Mercedes: Love shack! Rachel and Brittany (Mercedes): Love shack, baby, love shack (Mercedes: yeah) Love shack, baby, love shack (Mercedes: Love shack) (Blaine: Love baby that's where it's at, yeah) (Blaine: Love baby that's where it's at) Love shack, baby, love shack (Mercedes: Love shack) (Blaine: Huggin' and a kissin') Love shack, baby, love shack (Mercedes: Baby, love shack...) (Blaine: Dancin' and a lovin' at the love shack) Reception Hankinson, despite his criticism of the episode, liked "Love Shack" so much it was his favorite song of the episode, and Futterman called it a "well-executed note" on which to end the show. Both Lynch and Slezak said that Blaine failed to project the campiness the song required, and that they were glad Kurt took over from him. Their grades were quite different: Slezak gave a "C−", while Lynch, who complimented Mercedes as well as Kurt, bestowed a "B+". Chaney was more enthusiastic than both and gave the "rousing" cover an "A": she was enthusiastic about Criss "bebopping all over the place", and also noted that "the most entertaining all-company performances on Glee are the ones where it's clear how much fun everyone had during filming". Source Gallery LS13.png LS12.png LS10.png LS9.png LS8.png LS7.png LS6.png LS5.png LS3.png LS2.png love shack girls and kurt.jpg LS1.png LS4.png Loveshack-horz.jpg BrittShack.png 252852299_640.jpg|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Love_Shack LoveeShacck.png imagesCABR40YC.jpg imagesCACX5IOF.jpg imagesCAGUM4EW.jpg imagesCAU9ECHG.jpg untitled3336.png imagesCAPT5PT9.jpg Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|left|300px Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Sugar Motta Category:Songs sung by New Directions